Conventionally, image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, and facsimiles, include a feeding device for feeding a sheet to an image forming unit. The feeding device includes a supporting member configured to support at least one sheet thereon, and a feeding roller configured to feed the sheet supported by the supporting member.
PTL 1 describes a configuration where a supporting member is moved up and down by a cam mounted on the same shaft as a feeding roller. In the configuration described in PTL 1, the supporting member can be lowered by the cam after completion of a print job. This allows the user to easily place additional sheets.
PTL 2 describes a configuration where a developing roller is brought into contact with a photosensitive drum when image formation is performed, whereas the developing roller is separated from the photosensitive drum when image formation is not performed.